Requested
by MissRedAndMissTaken
Summary: Danny goes to spend time at Vlad's thanks to his parents... When Vlad does something Danny can't stand, he storms off to his boyfriend, who is even angrier than Danny. (Involves Sex between Ghost Writer and Danny and Vlad being a creep. If this offends you... me too. Feel free to type angry reviews.) (I said I'd do it. Now I have. This was a request. I'm sorry it's poorly written.)


**Uhhhh...this was a request from Vampygurl402... I'm so sorry... I've never written a fic like this...**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom... Which is a good thing...**

 **I'm sorry this sucks... Also, this was all me... My co-author had nothing to do with it...**

 **Sorry, again...**

 **Also, Phantom Planet never happens and Vlad lives in Wisconsin... Just for plot connivance...**

 **Also also... Ghost Writer's name when he was alive is 'Arthur' Because it was awkward to keep writing 'Ghost Writer'... Sorry...**

 **Uh, I suppose I should warn you... This has some Sex stuff in it... and Vlad is creepy... And Danny and Arthur's relationship isn't really _healthy_...**

 **Sorry...**

 **Enjoy anyways...?**

* * *

Danny sighed. Here he was, standing with his mom and dad on a large porch. He was nearly twenty, but his parents had _insisted_ that he come too.

It wasn't _his_ fault his family still insisted on him going to Vlad's house for 'bonding'... In fact, Danny hated it. Though, their excuse this time was that there was a college right down the road they wanted him to think about. Vlad was less his arch enemy as he was more… an old frootloop who needed to _stop_ getting cats. He had almost fifteen, now.

Danny also didn't care for his blatant come ons… Vlad had moved on from Danny's mom -ew- and onto Danny -double _ew_ -

Not only was Vlad old enough to be Danny's father, but he also was absolutely hell bent on being the _only_ one able to teach Danny about his powers. Which was useless because now Danny knew nearly as much, if not _more_ , than Vlad.

The second reason was that Danny was in a very happy relationship. Danny shivered a little. It wasn't that he was cold, he was just thinking of what the Ghost Writer would say when he heard about this.

Arthur (Danny found out that was the Ghost Writer's name when he'd been alive) hated Danny going over to Vlad's for the same reasons Danny did… But Arthur was also so possessive. He knew about the passes Vlad tried to make at Danny. It infuriated him to no end.

Which, in turn, infuriated Danny. Danny wasn't something to own. He was a person. And even if he was in a relationship, that didn't make it right for him to give that up.

The door swung open and Vlad stood there, grinning widely.

"Ah, Danny! Right on time!"

"Unfortunately." He added under his breath.

"Young man!" His mom tapped his shoulder to reprimand him.

"Ah, typical teenagers." Vlad stared right at Danny.

"I'll be twenty in just a few weeks." Danny crossed his arms.

"So you will." Vlad leered at him. Danny sighed. This would be his reality until next Tuesday. Or until he was driven insane. Whichever came first.

"Bye Danny!" His mom kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye son." His dad clapped him on the back. They drove away without another word.

"Well, my dear Daniel, give us a hug?" Vlad held his arms out.

"No way in hell." Danny pushed past him.

"Must you play so hard to get?" Vlad mocked exasperation.

"As you damn well know, I'm happily dating someone. Sorry about your luck." Danny sneered. He pushed past Vlad and walked to the room he thought of as his when he was stuck here. However as he walked by, Vlad grabbed his ass. Danny yelped.

"Stop that!" Danny turned to face Vlad. "You couldn't get my mom, and you most definitely can't have _me_!" Danny hadn't been there five minutes and he wanted to leave.

"Oh, come now, Daniel. You say that like you don't want me. And we _both_ know you do." Vlad had a self righteous smile on his face.

Danny knew it would make his parents mad, but he wasn't going to stay one more second here, let alone a whole week. He grabbed his bag, went ghost and shot a glare at Vlad.

"I'm leaving. Don't bother trying to follow me." He phased down to the ghost portal and without pausing went through. Once in, he pulled out his phone to tell his parents he was staying with a friend. It wasn't a lie, really. He just didn't specify said friend. Or the extent of the friendship. Which was really for the best. Danny wasn't sure how they would react to having a ghost as a boyfriend. He guessed they'd get over it after a little while… It would just suck trying to keep his parents from tearing the lovers apart molecule by molecule.

They weren't happy, to say the least… but Danny reassured them he was still near enough to the college. That made them a little more accepting.

He got to the library in record time, and Arthur was standing in the doorway as Danny flew up. Danny landed on the front steps and shuffled his feet a little, looking at the ground.

"Hi."

Arthur sighed. "Well, are you just going to stand there? Come in." He turned, not waiting for Danny.

Danny winced. It figured Arthur already knew why he was here. He was already mad. Danny had had this problem more than enough times. He knew Arthur didn't blame him, but he didn't like to share. Ever. Danny was his, and anyone who touched him was going to pay. After he claimed what was his, of course.

Danny hurried in. He loved Arthur, he really did, but it was hardly fair he got punished for Vlad's unwanted advances. … though he supposed the 'punishments' _were_ rather enjoyable…

He followed Arthur to the bedroom and put his bag down by the door. He turned to shut the door and when he turned back, Arthur was less and an inch from his face. Danny gasped as he was pushed against the wall, arms pinned.

"My poor little boyfriend… so attractive. You get hit on so often, I may have to stop letting you go out." Arthur kissed him roughly. Danny moaned, opening his mouth eagerly. He really did love when Arthur got like this. It was sexy as hell.

Arthur pulled away, bringing Danny with him. They fell onto the bed, Arthur on top of Danny. Arthur began kissing again, a little gentler this time.

"Phase out of your clothes." Arthur whispered huskily. Danny complied silently. Arthur followed his lead. Now they were both naked. Danny shivered.

"When will you remember," Arthur murmured against Danny's neck. "That you are _mine_." Arthur bit down, just hard enough to send a wave of pleasure through Danny. There were going to be marks. Danny couldn't bring himself to be upset. Danny moaned.

"I'm yours. I promise… it's when with everyone _else_ will learn I think you should be questioning…" Danny gasped for breath between words. Arthur grinned.

"I guess I'll just have to keep on leaving marks until they do." He left another love bite on the other side of Danny's throat.

"No objections here." Danny grinned.

Arthur grinned again, sinking lower, leaving a trail of saliva that made Danny remember how cold this room could get. He forgot again when Arthur took the head of his dick into the warm heat of his mouth. Danny threw his head back. He would never get over how talented Arthur was.

"Please…" Danny gasped.

Arthur pulled off, Danny groaned at the loss. "Please what…?" He smirked.

"I-I need you!" He moaned wantonly.

"First, tell me again who you belong to."

"You," Danny panted quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Arthur mocked.

"You! Please, Arthur! I need you!" Danny couldn't take it anymore.

"Aw, well since you asked _so_ nicely…" Not a second later he was inside Danny. Thrusting in and out. Danny loved it.

It was over all too soon, Danny came and Arthur came not soon after. They laid there, breathing hard for a few minutes. Eventually, Arthur pulled out of Danny, dropping next to him instead of on him.

Danny curled up, hugging him. "I'm sorry I let Vlad touch me."

"Danny, my beautiful little boyfriend, I would never blame anything that creep does on you. In fact, I'm going to go have some very coarse words with him tomorrow. He won't get away with touching what's mine." Arthur reassured, hugging back.

Danny smiled into Arthur's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Danny. Get some sleep. We'll clean up in a few." Arthur pulled the blanket over them.

Danny just snuggled in, sighing contently.

* * *

 **I hope to never talk about this story again... one of my least favorites... defiantly not my 'A' material...**

 **Um, leave a review if you** _really_ **wanna see more like this... other wise this is all I'm going to do...**

 **Maybe in my other stories will get to smexy stuff... (hopefully better written)...**

 **... But oneshots are... not my thing apparently...**

 **Sorry again!**

 **~Miss Taken**


End file.
